


Wanderer

by SargentCorn



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: An angsty one shot I thought up and wrote in like 20 minutes. Enjoy.





	Wanderer

They said he had been one of the best outlaws in the West. That he and his gang were nearly unstoppable, and rarely failed in any robbery they plotted.

They _had_ said.

And that he had no regrets and no heart. There were regrets he harboured locked away. Especially the one he wished never happened.

_They had said._

But now, he was a shadow of a man. Wandering the land by himself, no gang by his side. Only ghosts. Accusing, loving, fearful, screaming ghosts.

Ghosts danced around him with each step. Each sleep. Each waking hour.

And one he both wanted and didn’t want to see.

A lover.

A lover he failed.

A lover he killed.

Dropping to his knees, he remembered and longed to forget.

Couldn’t. His troubled mind wouldn’t let him.

Wouldn’t let him forget. 

Hot burning rage.

Wine colored blood splattered on the floor.

Regretful shock.

Bloody hands.

Skin flayed and open.

Bloody claws.

Dead eyes staring at his soul.

Screaming. Wailing. Begging.

Dead, dead, dead.

Several figures stepping back. Frightened. Shocked. Traumatized.

Fear wafting through his nostrils.

Horror, horror, horror.

Swallowing a sob, his body falls to the floor. Unable to move. Memories assault. 

He killed him.

The family fled. Rightfully so.

He broke a law. A rule.

Let his rage control him. His lover paid the price.

Let the betrayal control him. His _lover_ paid the price.

Let the wolf nuzzle him. _His lover paid the price._

Ripped into the soft flesh. More.

Tasted blood. More.

Finished. Kill.

Pulled away. Shocking hurt.

Brown lifeless eyes towards the sky.

Face sketched in hurt and shock.

Regret, regret, regret.

Family fled. Left him a ghost. Made him a ghost.

Because Dutch van der Linde couldn’t control the wolf inside him.

And Hosea Matthews paid the price.


End file.
